1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charger and, more particularly, to a wireless charger equipped with an auxiliary power supply and an auxiliary power device detachably connected to the wireless charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, PDAs, etc. store electrical energy in a battery provided therein such that a user can use them while moving, and a separate charger is required to charge each portable electronic device.
In generally, the charger charges the portable electronic device while being connected to a commercial power supply through a wire, and thus the portability is deteriorated. Moreover, the terminals are different for each portable electronic device, and thus it is inconvenient to separately prepare or purchase a suitable charger for each portable electronic device.
A charger employing a non-contact magnetic induction method, i.e., a wireless charging method (hereinafter referred to as a wireless charger) has been disclosed in the prior art to solve this problem. Thus, with the use of the wireless charger of the prior art, the portable electronic device can be charged without any direct connection to the portable electronic device.
However, even in the case where the portable electronic device is charged using the wireless charger of the prior art, the wireless charger itself is still required to connect to an AD/DC adapter or a separate wired means such as a dedicated cable, thus reducing the portability.
Moreover, in the case where a separate wired means compatible with the wireless charger is not prepared, it is impossible to charge the portable electronic device using the wireless charger.
Furthermore, in the case where the wireless charger is connected to a wired means (e.g., USB), instead of a dedicated adapter, it is impossible to provide a sufficient voltage or current required to charge the portable electronic device.